It was like it was yesterday
by DWAYNEJOHNSONF2
Summary: Elliot Stabler has been inlove with his partner Olivia Benson ever since the first he met her. He dosent know that Olivia has the same feelings for him. Will they find the love they have for each other? Read to find out! Please Review this is my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
September 21 2010  
Elliot Stabler sat at his desk staring at the beautiful creature in front of him. He felt lucky to have her as a partner for 10 years. He started to think about when he first met her. It was like yesterday when he first layed his eyes on her...  
FLASHBACK  
May 2 1999  
Elliot sat at his desk deep in thought. "Earth to Stabler!" Cassidy said interrupting Elliot's thoughts "You ok man?" Cassidy asked while getting coffee. "Yeah I was just thinking." Elliot said "Must be important you have been sitting there for an hour." Cassidy said before taking a sip of his coffee. Elliot didn't hear Cassidy he became lost in thought again. His thoughts were soon interrupted when a woman walked into the precinct. Elliot thought she was the most beautiful women in the world. She looked to be in her early 30s with short beautiful brown hair. She made her way towards Cragens office. She walked past Elliot and gave him a warm smile in which he returned. Cragen greeted her and they went into his office. Elliot wondered who she was. He had to meet her. He though she was rather breath taking.  
Cragen and the woman made their way out of his office. "Stabler I want you to meet your new partner Det. Benson." Cragen said Elliot turned around to see the beautiful woman aside Cragen. "Hi my name is Olivia" Olivia said with a smile. "Hi Olivia its nice to meet you my name is Elliot." Elliot said nervously. "Olivia this is your new desk." Cragen said motioning towards the empty desk in front of Elliot's desk. "Thank you." Olivia said. Elliot couldn't stop staring at her she was so beautiful. "Elliot." Cragen said "Hmm oh sorry Captain did you say something?" Elliot said "Could you show Det. Benson her ways around the precinct?" Cragen said "Oh sure come on." Elliot said as he started walking. "So here is interrogation room 1 & 2." Elliot said. The tour didn't really take that long. After that Elliot and Olivia conversated for a while getting to know each other. Elliot thought she was the most gorgeous interesting person he had ever met.  
FASTFORWARD  
September 21 2010  
"El, are you ok you have been sitting there for and hour staring into space." Olivia said "Oh yea Im just a little tired I think I might head on home you need a ride?" Elliot said "Umm yes I need t get some sleep." Olivia said with a sigh. Elliot went into Cragens office "Captain we are heading out." Elliot said "Ok drive safely." Cragen said. Elliot drove Olivia home wishing he could come up to her apartment and make sweet love to her. He couldn't help but want to love her the way he wanted to. Olivia was in Elliot's dreams at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia's POV  
"Why am I so stupid! I cant fall in love with him he's married and he's my partner. I wish life were easy." Olivia thought as she entered her apartment. That night Olivia hardly got any sleep. It wasn't much different from the other nights. Olivia started to think about it and she decided she would confess her love for Elliot. The problem is that she doesn't know how he would feel. "What if he doesn't love me back?" Olivia thought. Olivia knew she needed to do this for her but she didn't want it to change their friendship. "I will tell him." Olivia thought to herself.  
Elliot's POV  
When Elliot woke up that morning he showered and ate breakfast. While he was getting ready for work he noticed that there was no one in the house. He called for Kathy and the kids but none answered. He wondered where they were. He called Kathy's cell and it went straight to voicemail. Elliot walked back into their bedroom and noticed there was a note on the night stand. The note said: "Elliot I toke the kids and we are staying at my moms for a while. Me and you haven't been happy for the past years and I think we need to take a break from each other. You can see the kids every weekend. I wouldn't take them from you. I wish you the best. I love you." Elliot sat there holding the note in his hand in shock. Elliot knew what he had to do now.  
Olivia's POV  
Olivia walked into the squad room and saw Elliot sitting at his desk staring out into space. "Hey El you ok?" Olivia asked. "Yea I was just thinking." Elliot said getting up and walking away. "Everything ok El?" Olivia asked following him into the cribs."Kathy took the kids and she is staying in Jersey with her mom. She says we need to take a break!" Elliot screamed. "Elliot Im so sorry." Olivia said. "You don't have to sorry its not your fault I am the one that screwed up my family." Elliot said calmly. "If you need anything I am here for you and you know that." Olivia said. "Thanks Liv you are a good friend." Elliot said pulling her into a big hug. "If only we can stay like this forever." Olivia thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a long day at the precinct and everyone really wanted to get home. "Elliot its been a long day I think im going to head home." Olivia said. "Oh ok me too you need me to drive you home?" Elliot asked. "Please I really dont wanna drive im to tired." Olivia said getting her coat and purse.

In The Car...

"Lights will guide you home and ignite, your bones..." Elliot sang along with the radio. "El, you are the worst singer ever!" Olivia laughed. "That hurt..." Elliot said jokingly with a said face. "Aww, you poor baby!" Olivia said

They had arrived at Olivia's apartment. "Liv were here." Elliot said Olivia had fallen asleep, Elliot decided to carry her to her room.

In Olivia's Apartment...

Elliot put Olivia in her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and started to leave. Elliot stopped in the kitchen when he saw an envelope on her kitchen counter. It said: To Elliot. It hadn't been sealed yet so Elliot opened it and read the letter.

The letter said:

_Dear Elliot,_

_I have been wanting to tell you something for a very long time, and I never really had the courage to. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me feel loved. I wish you would love me more than just a friend because I love you more than just as friends. I love you Elliot Stabler, and I wish you could feel the same way towards me._

Elliot put down the letter. He couldnt believe it Olivia had feelings for him to. The feelings he had for her.

Elliot went home and all he could think of was Olivia. _"Tomorrow she will finally know I love her more than just friends."_Elliot thought to himself.

**Please Review and if you have any ideas please comment I would love to use them in the next chapter(s).**


End file.
